


Glowing Questions

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Gem Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Not a ship, Other, Steven Universe Future, pink steven is protective of steven, steven’s human half is yang and his gem half is yin, they’re all a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: In which Greg and the Crystal Gems finally question Steven about his halves, and even are able to meet them! (After his halves talked things out, of course.)
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Series: unity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 20
Kudos: 223





	Glowing Questions

Although the gems knew who Yin and Yang were, they were still confused at times. Sure, it explained why Steven was completely different at times, but they never even considered the fact that he really _could_ be a fusion. After a full two weeks of not having their questions answered, they decided to finally ask Steven in order to try to understand.

“So… Yin is more of your logic, while Yang is more of your emotions?” Pearl asked, trying to make sense of it all. She, Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg were all seated in the living room, asking Steven more about his halves.

The hybrid nervously laughed. He had never expected for them to find out about them. Needless to say, he was rather unprepared for this situation. He couldn’t help but be rather secretive and maybe even protective over the two at times. Admittedly, he would have never even told Connie if she hadn’t been there to see them unfuse for the first time.

“I guess you can say that,” He replied, sinking back in his chair and trying not to tense. He tried his hardest to answer every question he could, but some were too personal and Yin told him not to. Yang had control over their fusion, as usual. His gem half could only communicate with them internally.

Greg was trying to understand, at the very least. He seemed to get the jist of it, although he wasn’t expecting his son to ever be a _fusion_ of all things, “Does this mean I have _two_ sons instead of just one?”

Steven could hear Yin laugh at this question. He completely ignored it, as he usually did whenever other people were around. The boy shook his head, “Nope! I’m still an only child. Yin and Yang are just… _parts_ of me. They’ve been fused since birth! I guess they _are_ your sons as well in some odd way? But at the same time, not really…”

Garnet, too, seemed curious. If anything, Steven knew she would understand him the most. Sometimes staying fused could be difficult, and the hybrid’s moments of anger were sometimes caused due to his gem’s reactions to certain things. She chose her words carefully, “Is ‘making a whole’ similar to fusion? Thought and process wise, is it just like how things are when you fuse with someone else?”

The hybrid thought for a second, trying to find a way to explain it. It took even _him_ a long time to figure things out. Once he decided on the best way to explain, he spoke up, “Yes and no. I guess it’s best compared to being possessed, maybe?” He leaned back even more now, “Yang is usually the one controlling me and… being me. You guys probably know him better. However, we’re still able to hear Yin speaking to us through… our mind, maybe? He sometimes gets control of the body and Yang takes his usual role. Yang and I can hear Yin’s thoughts and can even feel his emotions, but they aren’t always shown to anyone else. Most of the time, Yin prefers not being in control, though.”

Garnet nodded, and Steven could see just how confused she seemed. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, seeing as how he thought _everyone_ else around him was like this. Speaking of feeling Yin’s emotions, Steven could feel foreign anxiety building up, a feeling that certainly wasn’t Yang’s.

“Yo Steve-o, is Yin responsible for how moody you are lately?” Amethyst asked, trying to gain a laugh out of the clearly nervous hybrid. It helped break the silence as well, something the gems were all thankful for. However, Steven just shrugged.

“Uhm, I guess so,” He mumbled, wishing he could sink back into the seat some more. He was tense, trying to hold back the pink glow that usually came out whenever Yin was too upset. The hybrid tried to think of more ways to explain his halves. When whole, they could feel each other’s emotions. However, the moment they unfused things were different. Yin could feel Yang’s emotions, but the human couldn’t feel the gem’s.

Steven instinctively covered an arm over his gem. It was a reminder that he was _him_ , not someone split in half. He tried to focus on his breathing some more. His other arm rested on the armrest, although his nails would eventually dig into it. The silence was deafening. Even Yin had fallen silent, not knowing what to say.

However, the hybrid was suddenly hit with a strong wave of apprehension. He knew by the intensity of it that this was a shared feeling amongst both of his halves. The mixed discomfort of the two resulted in Steven’s hard effort being put to waste. The moment he tensed up again, he began to glow pink.

“Steven, you need to stay calm. We all love you, including the halves that make you,” She said with a gentle smile. The hybrid smiled back, although he was still nervous about everything. His glow only increased. He tried to hear Yin speaking but failed, only occasionally hearing a soft, nearly silent sound come from his gem.

Pearl spoke up again, helping the boy not focus on his thoughts, “You know, we’d love to meet them again someday! They’re who make you...you!” She couldn’t help but grin, “It’s crazy! We always believed that once your gem was removed then it would bring Rose Quartz or even Pink Diamond back, but-”

She was interrupted by Steven jumping up. At the mention of his mom’s name, his glow brightened and he felt his body shifting into weird proportions. _No, not this again!_

“Steven, are you okay?” Greg stood up, sounding concerned. He began to walk towards his son, only for the hybrid to take a few steps back.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Steven lied, feeling his body shift once again, “I just need some space, I’m gonna go to my room and…”

His body changed again when Garnet interrupted him, “Steven, we _need_ to talk about these pink moments you’ve been having. They’ve been a lot more frequent lately and we want to help you.”

“No, I’m fine, there’s nothing to talk about!” His proportions shifted again and he backed up, getting on the first stair. He could feel Yang struggling to keep control and could feel Yin trying to take control. He gasped when nausea hit him, hand clutching his gem as his body shifted shapes once again.

“Steven, we _need_ to talk-” Pearl was interrupted by the window behind the hybrid shattering. Steven’s proportions went back to normal and he seemed to be even pinker than he was before.

“I said, **_I need space!_ ** ” He shouted. Yin was getting control, something that wasn’t good _at all_ when you knew just how aggressive he could be. Steven saw his family’s surprised expressions and he paused, “I’m sorry… I,” He took a shaky breath, “I’ll be in my room.”

As soon as he reached his room, he closed the door behind him and lay down in bed. He could hear his halves arguing now. Needless to say, it was draining his energy. 

Steven turned on the TV and began to try to find a channel playing something he’d enjoy. He was able to find some documentary about cats and decided on watching that, seeing as how he could _really_ use some cute cats right now.

He tuned out the voices in his head the best he could and focused in on what the speaker was saying. The hybrid pulled his blankets up, getting comfortable for a very much required nap. He hadn’t slept well in a few days and was exhausted. Plus, he knew his ‘components’ could really use one as well.

This plan was quickly put to a stop when his head began to hurt. It felt far worse than any headache he had ever gotten at some point. He sat up quickly, gripping onto his hair and trying to get the pain to stop.

The best way he could describe this pain would probably be along the lines of having your brain split in two. He struggled to breathe and began to glow once more. However, within mere seconds, he didn’t have to worry about this problem any more.

Yang fell out of the bed, landing on the floor with a soft _oof_ . The burning feeling of incompleteness stung into his core and he shivered. Fortunately, the two _chose_ to unfuse this time around. Although considerably weaker than how he was than confused, he wouldn’t be dying any time soon.

“Yang,” He heard Yin. The human quickly stood up and glared at his gem, who had been fortunate enough to stay on the bed once they separated. As usual, the other had a blank expression. Just _looking_ at him made Yang feel loved, and complete, and full.

These positive feelings only made Yang huff and he stormed up the stairs into the garden Steven had made. He could hear Yin following close behind.

“Yang.” Yin repeated, not caring to glance around at his surroundings. He instead kept his gaze on his other half and made sure to follow him. Who knows how long they could last separated?

“Yin,” The human whipped around, expression angry, “I’m _never_ fusing with you again! How come you’ve been making our powers go crazy lately?! We might **_hurt someone_ ** with them and I **_don’t_ ** _want that!_ ”

The gem sighed, not knowing how many times he would need to explain this, “Nope,” He nonchalantly replied, “When your emotions are too strong, that results in our powers getting out of control.”

His gem’s blank expression made Yang angrier, “I don’t think that’s true. I could _feel_ how upset… _that name_ made you feel!” He sat down on the warp pad, beginning to feel drained. Yin followed in suit, taking a seat next to him.

“My emotions don’t have as strong an effect as yours does, unless if I’m fronting. As much as she upsets me, the sudden sadness that you felt made _me_ feel sad, too,” Yin paused for a moment, placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder, “I was trying to take control because I wanted to protect us.”

Yang leaned into the touch, allowing the energy from his gem to go into him. Yin was honestly their powerhouse, not only power wise but also energy wise, “Protect us...?” He glanced over at his gem half and noticed the upset expression now on his features— something most people wouldn’t be able to notice had they been anyone else. Yin’s eyes were small and shaky, a sign that he wasn’t too happy... Yang knew just how difficult it could be for Yin to express his feelings— or to even talk _at all_ when outside of their fusion. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat surprised, although his gem _always_ showed emotion if it was just the two of them.

“She doesn’t even deserve to be called our mom,” Yin said, not caring when his human half leaned on him, “I don’t want to hear about her, and I can tell you don’t, either. We can’t get the childhood we lost back. She ruined everything we used to be happy about.” 

Yang frowned at these words. His gem half wasn’t wrong, but at the same time he wasn’t right either. “She didn’t ruin _everything_ we’re happy about. The Gems weren’t ruined by her, Dad wasn’t ruined by her… and you weren’t ruined by her, Yin. I was so lucky to be born into this life where I can be someone _incredible_ with _you_ ! You’re part of Steven along with me… he _is_ our happiness. Nothing could ever ruin that.”

The two remained silent for a moment. Then the gem smiled, a rare thing, and he held Yang close. The human couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged the other back. They _could_ be happy, despite everything they had gone through. They always had each other.

A bright glow came over them and Yin began to laugh with Yang. They laughed at it all, the silly reason they unfused and the love they had for each other as well as Steven.

Yang leaned in to rest his forehead on Yin’s, the room beginning to shine brighter as they began to feel more whole, more complete, more…

The glow faded and Yin grabbed Yang. Why hadn’t they fused? Yin was holding his human half close and staring off into the distance. Yang glanced up at his gem half, confused by the sudden pause. Usually, they’d already have fused by now. Yin wasn’t even laughing any more, instead tensing up and tightening his grip on Yang.

Just as he was about to question his gem’s odd behavior, he heard it. Something calling out their fusion’s name. Yin’s expression was blank as someone familiar turned a corner.

“Oh, there you are… errr…” Pearl flashed a nervous smile at them, “Guys, I found Steven,” She called down to the others. Among their arrivals, Yin’s glow got brighter and Yang scooted back so he was in his gem’s lap. He knew he would need a lot of energy for this conversation.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Greg said awkwardly before taking a seat across from his son’s halves. However, he still gave them space. The gems followed in suit, sitting next to him.

“It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt either of you,” Garnet’s voice was gentle, “Yin, we won’t hurt Yang at all. Calm down, we’d love to get to know you two more.”

Yin seemed to tense at the mention of not only his name but his human half’s name as well. Yang shot a reassuring smile at his gem, who had wrapped his arms around him and was resting his chin on the human’s head. At this, Yin’s glow began to fade.

“It’s nice to see you all again, although we never expected for you to see us as… well, not Steven!” Yang smiled awkwardly, although his laugh was nervous. Yin remained silent, focusing on the others and making sure they wouldn’t dare try to hurt him or his other half.

Amethyst smiled back, “Steven’s _awesome_! If you two make up someone like him, then you’re awesome as well! Don’t worry, just chill!”

The human laughed, “I must say, you’re pretty awesome yourself, Amethyst!” The purple gem snorted at the horrible accent the other tried to use, causing Yang to snort as well. Yin’s glow completely faded once he felt just how _happy_ Yang was.

“So, you two are the halves of my son?” Greg asked. He sounded confused but full of awe at the same time. When Yang began to rapidly nod, he spoke up, “Geez, it’s nice to formally meet you two!”

Yang grinned, “Dad, you already _have_ met us! I’m usually… well, Steven, but Yin is the more downcast, protective half of us! He isn’t very talkative, or expressive with emotion, but I can tell he’s already super comfortable with you being here!”

Greg smiled at the two of them, “I’m glad to hear that! I’m not used to seeing _two_ people who are actually my son, fusion is some crazy gem thing I don’t fully understand!”

The human nodded understandingly, “It took me fourteen years to get it, and it turns out I’ve always been fused! Even at sixteen, it _still_ confuses me!” His expression brightened when Yin relaxed, allowing more energy to be given to his human half. Energy spread through any sort of physical contact the two had, including if they were fused.

Speaking of fusion, Yang remembered he and Yin had been unfused for a while now. The feeling of being incomplete only just grew stronger by the minute. Along with this, Yang realized just how much he _missed_ Yin. Although he was right next to his gem, he wanted to get _closer_ to him. He _missed_ being Steven.

He got startled when Yin shifted so he could grab one of Yang’s hands. Ignoring the side conversation the gems were having, Yang looked up at his gem and saw the desperation to be Steven in his eyes as well. Yang shifted in his hold and wrapped his arms around his neck, laughter already bubbling out of him. At this, Yin tightened his grip on the other and began to laugh as well. The bright glow returned around them and the moment they touched foreheads the glow faded out.

Steven sat there, registering all that had happened. He waited for two sets of memories to become one, and smiled awkwardly at the others when he finished processing everything.

“Sorry,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “They missed each other and… being me.” His components were still laughing softly in his mind, causing him, too, to laugh.

“It’s fine,” Pearl was hesitant to speak up, “It was nice to see them again. Steven, I’m sorry for bringing that up earlier. I shouldn’t have.”

The hybrid got up and walked up to the others now, “It’s okay, Pearl. I realized that I really need to get used to hearing about her at some point anyways.”

“You look exhausted,” Garnet spoke up, “You were unfused for longer than you’re used to. I know just how tiring it is to be unfused when you’re so used to being one person. You should go take a nap.”

As if on cue, Steven yawned. He laughed drowsily and nodded, “That sounds like a great idea. I think I will.”

They all walked downstairs except for Steven, who closed the door behind them and hopped into bed. The channel with the cat documentary was now playing a documentary about birds and the hybrid didn’t care to change it. He pulled the blankets up and fell asleep to the feeling of being whole and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to “Coronacation” I’m probably going to be writing a lot more, maybe twice a day or daily for a while! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
